Peashooter Zombie
Peashooter Zombie is a type of zombie only found in the mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 in Plants vs. Zombies. It is the zombies' equivalent of Peashooter. It moves forward slowly and eats like any other zombie, but it constantly fires peas in front of it, hitting the closest plantahead of it, with some exceptions. Each pea deals half of a bite's damage. Like the other ZomBotany zombies, it has no Almanac entry. Peashooter Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. Like Peashooter, it fires a pea every 1.5 seconds, each pea deals about 30 damage per shot. Strategies As they have low toughness, just kill them however you would to a regular Zombie. However, use defensive plants such as Wall-nuts to protect Sunflowers and other plants against their peas. If you like, use a Puff-shroom woken up by a Coffee Bean because a Peashooter Zombie is basically a regular zombie with the same speed and health as a normal zombie that shoots peas. Peas cannot hit the Puff-shrooms, and they can easily take down a normal zombie. Potato Mine, when armed, will instantly kill one of them, and they cannot be damaged by peas as well. Spikeweed and Spikerock also work, since they cannot be hit by peas, although it may take more than one, though (especially for other, tougher ZomBotany zombies). Garlic would also work to divert this zombie into another more heavily defended other lane, although you would have to pay close attention to quickly refresh them. Speaking of Garlic, they have a higher amount of health than most other plants, meaning they can be used instead of other defensive plants to block Peashooter Zombie's peas if you are going for Wall-Not Attack, as they don't count as a defensive plant. Trivia * If the player uses a Hypno-shroom on this zombie, it will continue to shoot peas at their plants (out of the back of its head) and damage them, despite facing the other direction. ** This is possibly just a glitch. ** On iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, this does not happen. Instead, it fires purple-shaded peas at other zombies, which damages them, and basically works as a walking Peashooter. * Peas from unhypnotized Peashooter Zombies will not hit the hypnotized ones. ** On iOS versions, however, they will. * The peas from the Peashooter Zombie (and Gatling Pea Zombie) do less damage than a zombie's bite. ** This is likely because most plants are weak enough that they would die almost immediately and it would be very difficult to get a proper defense up. Most plants take 16.5 peas before dying, which have almost the same health as a Pole Vaulting Zombie or a Dancing Zombie. * The player can know where a Peashooting Zombie will appear, as they fire the peas before they come on the screen. * Peashooter Zombie cannot shoot Potato Mines, even when already armed, Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms (unless planted on a Flower Pot or grow fully), Lily Pad, Spikeweed and Spikerock, because the peas fly over them, or a Scaredy-shroom when hidden. * If a pea passes through a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but instead damage the Torchwood. ** Perhaps this was done on purpose so that a single Peashooter Zombie could not mutilate the defense. However, it could just simply because the Torchwood is tall enough to be shot. * Its peas will go straight over Puff-shrooms but hit Sea-shrooms even though it is clear that its peas go over the Sea-shroom. It is unknown whether this happens purposely or if it is a glitch. This also happens with the Flower Pot. * Peashooter Zombie is always the first zombie the player encounters in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. * All zombies in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 before the first flag are Peashooter Zombies. * In the Xbox Live Arcade and the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, the cover of the mini-game ZomBotany is a Peashooter Zombie with the back leaves of a Repeater. * Peashooter Zombie is actually weaker than a Peashooter because the Peashooter Zombie takes ten peas before dying while the Peashooter takes sixteen peas before dying. * In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Peashooter's head remains when it dies. However, it does not shoot peas as it dies, so it is purely visual. It's unknown if this is intentional or not. * On the iOS and Android icon of ZomBotany, the player can see a stem on the Peashooter Zombie if looking carefully. * Although Snow Pea, Ice-shroom or Winter Melon slow down this zombie, it still fires at their normal rate. The same goes for the Gatling Pea Zombie. Category:Zombotany Zombies